110257-remove-the-afk-auto-logout-it-should-be-for-pvp-only
Content ---- ---- Niether are Npc's which is pretty much all u see standing around the main city. Realistically we are well past launch day this is no longer needed. With so few ppl on as it is why kick off the few that do even bother to login??? The only purpose this feature currently serves outside of pvp is to show exactly how empty most servers are. No point in still having this whatsoever. At the very least we need a optional slider to add 1-2hrs to it for those who like to do other things while gaming. Yes because having 10 more ppl stand inside the main city would absoultetly kill framerate. Framerate is bad due to *cupcake* poor optimization but I suspect u think optimization is fine too and it's just something I don't understand as well. Lol blatant white knights. | |} ---- There's plenty of point to having it. You just don't understand it. | |} ---- Lol wow I already got kicked from server lmfao. Don't feel like grabbing my phone and login in and putting in my authenticator password so with in the time of our chat wildstar lost another player. I see the light now this is obviously good for the game^ | |} ---- ---- ---- No mention of forever and actually what I said was a 1-2hr slider at the very least.(My 2nd post of this very thread) I don't want ppl who haven't played in weeks to still be logged in but I would like ppl who are doing in game things or browsing forums,reddit etc to not get booted after 20mins. Will edit original post to reflect that. | |} ---- please name 5 mmo's where this is a "tradition" and people are allowed to remain logged in. the typical timeframe is about 1/2 hour of afk time has nothing to do with people just standing around in the main city. could they have the afk flag ignore people chatting? certainly, since there is keyboard input. the afk logout is there for a reason. and calling anyone a "whiteknight" for knowing that and disagreeing with you simply makes you look...silly...for lack of a better term that would be considering insulting. | |} ---- Wow,FFXI,Tera,GW2,FFXIV,Raiderz and Neverwinter shall I go on? and u just admitted most games give u 2hrs. This was only added for launch day.Again outside of PVP this strict timing is no longer needed and I personally would like a option to adjust my specific timer. It would be helpful for new players and old players to see more bodies in the main city but they also need to make the main city more useful but that's another topic. Edited original post because ppl where unable to see my 2nd post of timeframe. Now I will know if ppl are purposely just trying to argue for the lol's. | |} ---- ---- WoW, 1/2 hour logout if afk so not even going to address the rest. might want to research a bit I ADMITTED they give you a half hour, 30 minutes. where do you get 2 hours from 1/2 hour? I am not arguing for the lols, not even going to bother posting here any more because its hard to do so without being insulting because of a complete disregard for how afk log out works or why its there. good luck with your.....suggestion. good day sir. | |} ---- My apologies thought you typed 1-2hrs instead of 1/2hrs. But again what you are stuck on I already mentioned in my 2nd post of this thread so no clue y ppl are stuck on forever afk?? Suggesting has been changed good day to u as well. Haven't played wow since before panda land but it is notorious for having ppl sit on mounts forever at the main city, u might wanna research a bit more? | |} ---- surprisingly, I still play WoW the afk limit is ... one... half.. hour. some macro that keeps you in game is bypassing the mechanic. that can be done in most games. which is also against the terms of service. here, wow, or any other game where they afk log you out. in case you are clueless, its there so you cannot afk level up while you are at work, playing something else or out for dinner. I support the reason for teh afk mechanic, and am against any kind of afk macroing or botting. which you should be as well. | |} ---- Wasn't aware u can level up inside main city.For PVP and outside the city sure but inside the main city should be different. Especially now with server populations decreasing. | |} ---- ---- if you believe that increasing or removing the afk timer is going to make people stay longer? seriously? afk is a global setting. not just "main cities" lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ----